The NICHD Human BIospecimen Repository shall provide the services of storage, monitoring, and distribution for the Nulliparous Pregnancy Outcomes Study: Monitoring Mothers-to-Be (NuMom2b) specimen collections. The NuMomb2 is composed of eight clinical centers across the United Statees and a data coordinating center. Specimen collected included maternal serum, plasma, urine, cervical/vaginal samples, and placenta. Required repository services therefore include planning discussions with repository staff to adequately prepare for specimens, receipt of specimens from multiple clinical centers, purchase of freezers to store the specimens, storage of the specimens at the required temperatures; an on-line, searchable inventory system of all specimens, and shipment of biospecimens to analytical labs.